


Every Colour Illuminates

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Interviews, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris suffers the consequences of using Zach's full name.</p>
<p>Based on an interview (I can't find out which one! I've just seen clips of it on tumblr, but can't find its date/location, despite hours and hours of intensive research. It's been driving me crazy).</p>
<p>Also, what are title. I couldn't think of anything better, so I fell back on the old standby of cryptic song lyrics. Hurrah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Colour Illuminates

_“I’ve been calling you “Zachary” today a lot.”_

 

Chris is seriously regretting having said that earlier. He’s naked and on his back on the bed, his hands tied up behind his head and his eyes covered by a blindfold. Zach is somewhere in the room – he can hear him moving about – but he’s not saying anything. Chris deserves this, of course. It’s a very predictable result of calling Zach by his sex-name in an interview and then compounding the issue by drawing attention to it, but it had been a subconscious choice, and he hadn’t noticed it until he himself had pointed it out. It had been very hard not to blush trying to answer the question of what he most admired about Zach while he could feel the man’s eyes on him and their knees pressing together as Zach leaned back in his chair. Being the focus of Zach’s attention was intoxicating, like a sudden rush of blood to the head. It always made Chris lose his focus a little, and he had mumbled something tired and formulaic about Zach’s intelligence just to distract himself from thoughts of Zach’s dick. Because, much as that was one of the things he loved most about Zach, _that_ particular confession wouldn’t go down well in an interview. Well, it might, but it would most likely result in Chris’s agent using his testicles for target practice.

_“And we enjoy a good think.”_

_“We enjoy a good think, yep.”_

_“And a good talk.”_

_“And other good things as well.”_

 

_Other good things,_ Zach had said. Oh, so many good things he and Zach enjoyed together. Good kissing. Good touching. Good sucking and licking and biting and fucking and, _God_ , it had been difficult to keep a straight face with all of those thoughts going on in his head. Memories of the _other good things_ they had enjoyed had made him relieved it was Zach’s turn to answer, although that had soon changed when Zach had broken out the _Christopher,_ and he had cupped his chin just to have something to do with his hands.

 

“I think you can understand why I’ve tied you up like this, Christopher.”

 

They rarely use each other’s full names outside of the bedroom, but he loves it when Zach called him _Christopher._ It sends waves of excitement directly to his dick, a deadly mixture of coquettish flirtation and almost parental admonishment that make him feel like he’s been naughty. Or maybe is about to be. He doesn’t want to examine the reasons for it too closely. All he knows is that the sound of his full name on Zach’s lips is now indelibly associated with the memory of fantastic sex, of Zach’s hands and mouth and body near him and on him and in him. He’s hard just from thinking about it.

 

“Look at you. Hard as a rock without me even touching you. What are you thinking about to make you so hard?”

 

_Pine_ is for teasing, for when Zach doesn’t want to be seen to be taking him seriously, for when he wants to bestow derision and affection in equal measure. _Chris_ is for everyday use: at home, at work, in interviews, with each other’s families. Sometimes in bed, yes. But _Christopher_ is special. _Christopher_ is for play, for the times when Zach’s eyes are extra dark, when each touch is a little too bruising, each kiss a little too demanding, each movement a little too rough. _Christopher_ is for when he yields to Zach’s need to possess him, and his own need to be possessed. And _Zachary_ is the natural response.

 

“Are you listening to me, Christopher?”

 

He calls Zach _Zachary_ because almost nobody else does, just like almost nobody else ever calls him _Christopher._ It’s an indication of their intimacy that they permit each other to do this. Plus, there’s something very satisfying about gasping the three long syllables of Zach’s name as Zach drives into him. Chris is not much of an exhibitionist, but he does love making noise during sex. Moans, gasps, screams, all of it. He likes to show his partner he’s having a good time. Zach is more reserved; with him, it’s mostly in the breathing, although he’s more likely to speak in full sentences than Chris, who prefers volume over content.

 

Chris is dramatically broken out of his reverie, first by the rustle of Zach’s approach and then, half a second later, by Zach’s warm mouth around his cock. The faintest hint of teeth warns him that it would be unwise to ignore Zach any longer, not that that’s possible with such exquisite suction around his dick. He moans and tries not to buck his hips up too much as Zach keeps sucking, his fingers digging into Chris’s ass and causing pressure that’s just on the right side of painful.

 

“Zach…oh, Zachary…that’s so good.”

 

Zach pulls off him, and Chris squirms, attempting pathetically to get his cock back into Zach’s mouth, but it’s no good. Zach is holding him down too firmly.

 

“So you _are_ listening to me. Good boy, Christopher.” Chris’s dick jumps. “I’m glad I’ve got your attention. I don’t want to lose it again.”

 

“You won’t. I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s all right. But you’re going to lie here now, and I am going to show you what happens when you call me Zachary in front of interviewers who are asking us ridiculous questions. It’s going to take a long time, and I _might_ not let you come. It depends on how sorry I think you are for getting me worked up in public.”

 

“I’m really sorry. Really, really sorry.” Chris waits a beat, then can’t resist. “ _Zachary._ ”

 

This is going entirely too far. Zach swallows Chris down again, and Chris lies back and prepares to endure and enjoy Zach’s revenge. He knows from experience that Zach will relent in the end, even if it takes hours, and those are going to be good hours, with lots of _Zacharys_ and _Christophers_ in them. He would promise never to call him _Zachary_ in front of other people again, but they both know it would be a lie.

 

They both enjoy the outcome far too much.


End file.
